vgivmp_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Caruso
, |death = |hidep = |race =Caucasian |gender =Male |height =180 cm |hair =Brown |eyes =Dark Brown |skin =White |hidec = |family =Paul Caruso Camilla Caruso Maria Martella Joseph Martella |affiliation ='The Camden Crooks' The Filippelli Crime Family |hideg = |businesses = |vehicles = 1963 Jaguar E-Type 2010 Cadillac Escalade }} Anthony Caruso, better known as Tony Cars or Cars, is a 35 year old Italian American male who was previously a powerful criminal involved deeply in his rank held within The Filippelli Crime Family. Upon the fall of his beloved criminal organization and crew, Anthony abandoned the city of Los Santos and retired from all of his illegal activities. It is suspected that he has returned to his home in New Jersey where he grew up. 'Early Life' Anthony was born on December 19th in 1975 in Camden, New Jersey by parents Paul and Camilla Caruso. He was the youngest in his immediate family, next to his older sister Maria. Growing up, Anthony had quite a tough life. He spent most of his time growing up in poverty as his alcoholic father would gamble away the family’s finances. He didn’t enjoy school and he would rebel at any chance he had, leaving him confined to the principal’s office and detention rooms most of his days for violent disputes among his peers. As he graduated high school, he began to change as a person. He developed new hobbies such as music and mechanics, a more joyful and caring personality, as well as many friendships he holds to this day. Thought he did not have any aspirations to take up a post secondary education, he grew widely fond of organized crime. He banded with a few school mates, starting up a robbery and bootlegging street gang that operated mainly out of Camden. This is where he learned many tools of the trade, such as how to pick locks, how to keep his cool, and also how to earn cash. Though, the gang was poorly organized, and members soon lost interest. It died off within two weeks. 'The Right Choice' Anthony had always hated his father since a very early age. His father had beaten his mother, sister, and himself many times during an alcohol fueled rage. One warm July day, Anthony decided he had had enough. After arriving home from working a full time job at a local club known to the locals as “The Lounge” as a bar tender, he walked in the family’s home to see his sister cowering in the corner. Furniture was destroyed, glasses shattered upon the floor and large amount of blood coating various areas of the house. His father had lost his long time job as a mechanic and came home wasted. Anthony told his sister to get out of the house, and grabbed a long bladed knife from the kitchen counter. As he stormed into his parent’s bedroom he found his father, Paul Caruso, strangling his horribly beaten mother with his bare hands. Anthony acted upon his instinct, forcing the blade into his father multiple times in an utter attempt to save his mother’s life. Anthony’s father and mother were rushed to the hospital. His mother survived, but his father was pronounced dead on arrival. Years after his father’s death, Anthony decided it was time for a new beginning. His mother had recovered from the wounds and his sister moved into a decent condition apartment with her son, Joseph Martella. He purchased a one way ticket to Los Santos, San Andreas and packed up his few possessions. With his newly gained criminal skills and traits, combined with his deep interest for organized crime, Anthony immediately began to find a root into a crime family. He met on the street with a man named Phillip Fazzari, an associate for The Filippelli Crime Family at the time. Fazzari tested Anthony’s skills, making him deal diamonds on the street and even help with a few beatings. Soon, Fazzari introduced him to a man by the name of Carmine Zavarelli. This was when Anthony became an official associate of the family. It was also the time he met one of his biggest influences and best friend, James Vespucci. 'A New Boss' Now months into Anthony’s life as a mobster, he had became a well rounded figure. He had learned new skills, met new connections and began to make more cash than he had ever imagined. It was at this time Anthony was working for his most influential boss, Joe Costello. Joe had Anthony begin to rob delivery crates containing women’s clothing, accessories and also electronic goods from the Los Santos docks and sell them in Joe’s pawn shop. As the docks began to grow in their contents and value, Anthony took up his old roots in bootlegging. He began to steal and move dozens upon dozens of stolen alcohol and illegal cigarettes from the docks, and deal them in various regions around Los Santos. As his work and dealings grew, so did his tributes to the family. 'Earning his Stripes' After a month or so of working under Joe Costello, Anthony had met the biggest opportunity he had ever faced. While stopping for a cigarette outside of a club in Glen Park, a man pulled up along side of him. He immediately recognized him as Nicholas Pacitti, boss of The Filippelli Crime Family at the time. Nicholas explained to him that he was being considered for the honor of becoming a made man. Two weeks later, Anthony was called to meet with the higher ups for a dinner. It was at this time Robert Buccieri told Anthony he was to become an official . He met with all of the higher ups the next weekend, and took the oath along side of a long time friend and fellow criminal Lucifer De Carte. 'Double Down' Recently, Anthony took part in what was supposed to be a simple raid on a boat in San Fierro to steal various car parts that were needed by Joe Costello. Along side of fellow soldiers Alfred Valore, Jonathan Trapani, Leonardo Calvaresse, and associate Thomas Prestigio, the crew strapped up with various military grade gear including gas masks as well as M4A1 assault rifles. They then boarded Joe’s boat for their destination. A few hours later they arrived in the foggy harbor of San Fierro, docking on the side of the large vessel. As the group boarded the ship, they soon discovered they had bitten off more than they could chew. The vessel was heavily occupied by Japanese, lurking around every corner with heavy arms. Gun fire broke out between the Japanese and the crew as they tried to break into the cargo. This continued for a short period of time before the unexpected began. A SWAT helicopter with several soldiers raided the ship, killing Alfred Valore and Leonardo Calvaresse as well as wounding Thomas Prestigio. Joe grabbed Anthony by his jacket’s collar, hollering to abandon ship to the remaining men in an utter attempt to save his friends. Only Joe, Anthony, Jonathan and Thomas managed to escape the blood bath. Anthony would spend the next few days locked in a basement bellow a cigar shop, depressed and disappointed in himself. Two of his best friends had been killed, in the blink of an eye. 'The Mobster with a Heart' While enjoying a bit of relaxation time at a local club in downtown Los Santos Anthony met whom he believes to be the love of his life, Mischa Andreyeva. As soon as he set eyes upon her he was attracted by not only her appearance but her amazing personality. As they began to talk, he could feel himself growing more attracted and interested in this women. Mischa invited Anthony to share a night star gazing over a cliff in Little Moscow and by the end of the night Anthony knew he had finally found a women in Los Santos that was different. The two exchanged numbers and since have spent an abundance of time in each others presence. Recently after helping Mischa through an unfortunate turn of events within her life, he finally decided that he found the right women. In the recovery room of the All Saints General Hospital, Anthony proposed to Mischa. She thought it over for a few days but soon gratefully accepted his gracious offer. Upon the acceptance of the proposal, Anthony presented Mischa with a stunning antique diamond ring that his mother, Camilla Caruso had given him before leaving New Jersey. 'Changes' Years after the supposed death of his beloved fiancee, Mischa Andreyeva, and his promotion to within the family upon Salvatore Rosoni's disappearance, Anthony was in a brutal car accident which left him with many broken bones and an injured neck. He was emitted to the All Saints General Hospital where he stayed to recover for a lengthy period. After his wounds had healed and the doctors signed his release papers, he traveled home to discover an unfortunate situation. Nicholas Pacitti, the family's boss, had gone missing and the rest of the crew had fallen to pieces. All of Anthony's loyal men had either been arrested, fled the country, or left to become acquainted with the other Italian organization in Los Santos known as The Scarfone Crime Family. Anthony was unbelievably shocked and puzzled by the fate that had consumed his only way of life. He began to search across the city for remainders of his once powerful crew, but all the trails lead dry. He was contacted by a fellow criminal accomplice Gennadiy Korepanov who informed Anthony that his crew's long time trusted associate, Alexander Láconi had joined up with the new family. Anthony became filled with rage, now knowing that one of his trusted members had given up so easily and abandoned his code. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, contemplating between tracking down and murdering the members who disobeyed his rules and broke his trust or leave the city to get away from his fallen empire in Los Santos. His choice was difficult to to accept, taking what little money he had from his legal side and abandoning everything related to his criminal life. He left Los Santos in mid June of 2011, returning to his home town of , http://gta.wikia.com/Alderney to retire and live the rest of his days with peace with his family. 'Medical Disorders' After the events following Mischa's kidnapping, Anthony decided to head down to a local pub in Eastern Los Santos. Whilst having a few drinks there, he began to experience tightness in his chest, a racing heart beat, trembling, shaking and the sensation of smothering. It was at this time he assumed he was having a heart attack. As he tried to head outside to catch his breath, he passed out against the side of his 1972 Gran Torino. Alice Mannegan quickly rushed to Anthony's side to assist him, getting help from a few police officers who had been inside the bar enjoying their night off duty. Anthony was rushed into the ER of the All Saints General Hospital where a complete medical examination was performed. After receiving multiple tests upon his heart and circulatory functions, it was confirmed Anthony had not experienced any type of heart problems. Instead it was found out Anthony was beginning to have an anxiety disorder causing panic attacks. These attacks are brought on at random times and can be triggered by practically anything. They are treated with regular dosages of medication. there is no harm done physically if Anthony does not receive the medication, though it helps prevent the symptoms from reoccurring. While experiencing these attacks, the following symptoms may occur: * Palpitations, or accelerated heart rate. * Sweating. * Trembling or shaking. * Sensations of shortness of breath or smothering. * Feeling of choking. * Chest pain or discomfort. * Feeling dizzy, unsteady, lightheaded, or faint. * Paresthesias (numbness or tingling sensations). * Chills or hot flashes. Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Italian-American Category:Mobster